1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector that is used to charge a battery mounted on a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector is used to charge a battery mounted on a vehicle such as an electric vehicle (EV) or a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV). Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an electrical connector 200 is fittable to a power receiving connector 300 provided with a power receiving terminal 301, and includes a power feeding terminal 211 that is connected to the power receiving terminal 301 when the electrical connector 200 is in a state of fitting to the power receiving connector 300.
The electrical connector 200 includes a connector fitting portion 210 that is provided with the power feeding terminal 211 therein and fits to the power receiving connector 300, and a connector case 220 that accommodates an electric wire W connected to the power feeding terminal 211.
In the connector case 220, the electric wire W connected to the power feeding terminal 211 inside the connector fitting portion 210 extends through a handle portion 221 to the outside, and a slide portion 230 absorbing an expansion/contraction according to a slide operation of the power feeding terminal 211, the electric wire W, or the like is provided between the connector fitting portion 210 and the handle portion 221.
When fitting the electrical connector 200 to the power receiving connector 300, a user holds the handle portion 221 and presses the electrical connector 200 against the power receiving connector 300 to fit the connector fitting portion 210 to the power receiving connector 300. Thereafter, when the user holds the handle portion 221 and pulls (turns) a turn lever 240, the power feeding terminal 211 slides by a slide portion 230 together with the electric wire W and thus the fitting to the power receiving terminal 301 of the power receiving connector 300 is completed. At this time, the handle portion 221 also moves in a fitting direction, and the slide portion 230 absorbs the sliding amount.
The electrical connector 200 is provided with a lever lock mechanism 250 that prevents the turn lever 240 from turning while the power feeding terminal 211 and the power receiving terminal 301 are being connected together. Accordingly, the power feeding terminal 211 can be prevented from sliding in a fitting release direction while the power feeding terminal 211 and the power receiving terminal 301 are being connected together, and thus the connection between the power feeding terminal 211 and the power receiving terminal 301 can be prevented from being abruptly disconnected during the charge of a battery.